Mossstar
Mossstar is a muscular, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with serious, icy blue eyes, and multiple scars all over her pelt and a long scar over the bridge of her nose, and long claws. Description Appearance :Mossstar is an un-spayed she-cat, with a height of 50 cm, and a weight of 13 lbs. She is a long-haired cat, and her pelt is noted to be dense and thick. She is tortoiseshell and white with beautiful icy blue eyes, and multiple scars. Her pelt is often ragged and worn, as during her life she was often too busy to groom it, yet when she does groom, it becomes sleek and shiny. :She is well-muscled, but lean and curvy. She has long legs and is very flexible, like most cats, along with a well-functioning spine. She has long, curved claws, and sharp, medium-sized teeth. Health Physical Health :Mossstar is like your typical Clan cat - muscular, lean, lithe, surefooted. However, her tortoiseshell pelt is crossed with multiple battle-scars she recieved at a young age, and a torn ear. The scar on the bridge of her nose never got treated properly, and became a severe infection, hense the name, "Mossnose." :Mossstar's senses work perfectly fine, yet her sense of hearing and smell can be questioned because of her torn ear and injured muzzle. :She is not noted to have any past illnesses or any current ones. However, the writer of Mossstar's Omen confirmed that she caught whitecough a couple times. Other than that, she is shown to be a very healthy cat. She does not have any known disorders, and her birth was quick without any complications. :Mossstar's hygine is not the best, but she does get around to wash it. She grooms herself in her free-time, but rarely has any due to being a busy cat during her life. She occasioanlly picks up thorns here and there. However, fleas can occupy her fur due to living in the outdoors, and sometimes other bugs. Her teeth and claws are in good shape, and she has never had any severe illnesses. Mental Health :Mossstar has not been shown with any mental illnesses, but sometimes she has nightmares of certain death, not only for herself, but for her clanmates as well. Examples include being hit by a monster, drowing, sufficating in an avalanche, being killed by another animal, etc. Personality :Mossstar is serious, firm, and a follower of the warrior code. She is a cat of her word, and never breaks her promises. She cares deeply for the ones she loves, and can tell who her friends and enimies are. She may look like the tough, courageous leader of ThunderClan, but she has a soft spot for kits. She loves her mate and kits dearly, and mourns deeply when two of them die, and Graystar is killed. Usually, she appears to be stiff and humble, but has a playful side, and she loves to explore and gain knowledge she doesn't know already. On the battle-field, Mossstar shows no mercy for her enimies, but lets them escaoe with their lives, most of the time. She knows the difference between lies and the truth, and feels she can trust her clanmates with her life. She is very inelligent, and claims she knows "A lot about toms." She is ambitious, but in a good way. Although it is not shown on the outside, she is very sensitive. She hardly ever cries. Only if there is no hope, or a close family member dies, does she cry. She also has dark thoughts, but she puts them in her "vault". In short, she is great leader, and smart, strong, ambitious cat. Skills & Abilities :Mossstar is very skilled in the arts of fighting and battle. She is smart at footwork and lunges, and is very swift. Mossstar is also an exceptional hunter, and usually brought back the most prey during hunting patrols. She can swim, climb trees, and due most things a normal cat could do. Life ''Mossstar's Omen Mosskit is born to Sunfall and Nightstorm of ThunderClan, along with her sister, Petalkit, and her brother, Lightningkit. On the night of the birth, Duskstar, the leader at the time, received an omen from his deceased mate, Fernwhisker. Fernwhisker tells him that Moss is ThunderClan's only hope, and Frost would try and destroy the moss, but the moss would stay string. Duskstar replies that moss is only bedding, but Fernwhisker disappears before Fernwhisker can give an explanation. Duskstar is awakened by Frostheart, his deputy, who tells his leader that Sunfall's kits have been born. Duskstar questions Frostheart and the omen, but he ignores this. In the nursery, Duskstar immidiantly points out Mosskit to her parents. He remmebers the omen and shudders, but he tells Sunfall that her kits will be fine warriors before he and Frostheart leave. Three moons later, Mosskit is seen being awakened by Petalkit. Mosskit says that Petalkit was kicking her, but a grumpy Petalkit replies that she was asleep. Lightningkit suggests they go outside, and their mother, Sunfall, encourages them to head outdoors and get some excersize. Outside, Mosskit and her siblings see Silverdapple and Rainpelt's kits, Sootkit and Berrykit. Sunfall goes to over to sit with Silverdapple while the kits go off. Mosskit, hungry, goes over to the fresh-kill pile in search of prey. She sees Graypaw and his mentor, Waterwhisker, return with more prey. After Graypaw feeds the leaders, he asks Mosskit if it was alright to share prey. After the meal, Lightningkit scowls because Mosskit shared prey with an apprentice, but Sunfall tells them an important lesson about clan life before the kits fall asleep. Two moons later, Sunfall is seen guiding her kits out of the nursery. Mosskit asks why they had to leave, and Petalkit frets that a fox might be attacking, but Sunfall reassures them, saying that Silverdapple was having more kits. Mosskit asks why, because she already had kits, but Sunfall snaps that she doesn't know why. She sends them off to amuse the elders, but Mosskit watches the apprentices train instead. Graypaw accidentally scares her, and says that he overheard Duskstar saying hat he would make them apprentices soon. ''~To be Continued.... ''Mountainstar's Destiny ''Will be writen after Mountainstar's Destiny is finished. ''Mossstar's Omen - Bonus Content: Why Froststar is Evil Mossstar makes a cameo in the end as the newborn kit of Sunfall and Nightstorm. Frostheart says to himself that he and Mosskit will go into battle one day, and he will be ready for her. Life Image ''~Coming Soon! Quotes ~Coming Soon! Character Pixels File:Mossstar.Queen.png|Queen Thank you for your patience while Moss makes her chararts. Ceremonies ~Coming Soon! Family ~Coming Soon! References ~Coming Soon! Trivia *Mossstar never seemed to catch any illnesses in Mossstar's Omen. However, Moss confirmed that she catched whitecough here and there. Category:She-cats Category:Mossnose's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Leaders Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cats